


Lucifer the Pantytheif (NSFW)

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer has a plan to get his hands on MC's panties, leaving the group confused. Will the demons ever get dinner?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Making Dinner

Lucifer had gone too far this time, I thought, my face stained pink and heart racing as I bustled around the kitchen trying to focus on preparing dinner. Just leave it to him to rig the schedule to accommodate bullshit like this. I hadn’t thought anything of it at first, mistakenly thinking I might actually get some help in the kitchen. 

I had been too trusting, too naive, too allow him to wrap his arms around me from behind, to lean into his breathy exhales. Before I knew what had happened his hand was in my panties, fingers spreading me wide open. He thrust his tongue into my mouth to stifle my gasp as he slipped a small toy inside of me, whispering sweetly as he pulled away, “Enchanted to not come out for a few orgasms ~” 

He was so pleased with himself, too pleased, with his ability to leave me breathless and heated. I wanted to slap him but stopped short when he brandished a small remote, quickly clicking what I assumed was the on button. 

The pleasure that rocked thru me took my knees out from under me, enchanted to only not fall out hmmm? I wanted to shoot a pointed glare at the first born, but my expression must have been off for him to look so full of lust, almost sinister. 

Just as I was thanking my lucky stars we were the only two in the kitchen, the dumb ass second born came stumbling into the room. “Oi! Human! What are ya doin’ on the ground?” 

I felt Mammon’s eyes on me, but I couldn’t meet his gaze. Lucifer must have noticed as well as he took the chance to push the vibration speed higher, causing me to gasp and clutch my thighs as I stayed put on the ground. 

“Are ya feelin’ okay?” suddenly he was close, stooped on the ground in front of me, lifting my face up by the chin to see my eyes. Recognition finally danced across his as I refused to look at him directly, my face pure crimson at this point. 

“Lucifer ~” he began, lifting me from the floor and pulling my body into his. We slotted together perfectly, his leg arched out to support me. “All you said was you’d be playing a game, you really should be more specific.” he was practically growling, cupping my face in his slender hands. Part of me wanted to object, to chastise Lucifer for having the audacity to plan something like this out, but words wouldn’t come out as Mammon greedily ravaged my body, quickly making his way to my ass. 

I was trembling, breathless, and so very close. Lucifer had refused to touch me all damn day and I was beginning to see him as the masochist he was. I stole a glance in his direction and the state he was in was shameful. Face fully flushed, he was trying to slice vegetables still as hungry eyes watched his brother devour me. I noticed he was gently thrusting into the counter in front of him, but Mammon quickly stole my attention back by pumping two fingers into my ass. 

I couldn’t help but cry out, Mammon’s hand quickly clapping over my mouth to stifle the noise. “How long has that bastard been edging you?” I barely registered the question as he slowly extended both fingers, flexing them purposefully against the bump of the vibrator. I was moaning, drooling into his hand when Lucifer kicked the vibration up a notch again. 

Mammon snickered, moving his hand away from my mouth and down to my nipples. “Oi, Luci, she’s not even wearing a bra?” His hand was back on my face, forcing my gaze into his. “Our little pet is always so eager to be played with isn’t she?” his smirk was so cocky, so proud of the state he’d reduced me to, a panting, drooling mess in his lap. I feverishly nodded my head yes and he rewarded me by picking up the pace, properly fucking my ass now, three fingers deep. I was moaning, yelling, thrusting my hips into his hand, not caring about the scene we were making, only wanting him to go deeper, faster. 

Then I was brought back to reality for a second, hearing Asmo’s muted “Wow” coming from the entryway. My body froze, realizing we’d been discovered, but Mammon didn’t. In fact he took the chance to pick up the pace, inserting a fourth finger, forcing me to look at Asmo with his spare hand. Asmo was looking shocked, blushing, and needy, meeting my eyes directly as I finally came, squirting all over my panties and legs, screaming as waves of pleasure rocked over me. 

“You were such a good girl ~” cooed Mammon, cradling me off of his lap and laying me gently onto the counter. I was barely coherent, watching as Asmo came over to give me a kiss on the forehead. 

“You’ll have to be my good girl later, okay?” he winked at me, brushing my hair out of my face, admiring the mess the eldest brothers had made of me. 

“Now a deal is a deal, Lucifer ~” I heard Mammon saying as I felt my underwear being slid off of me. The vibrator was still going, not having fallen from its place yet, charm seemingly still intact. I watched as Mammon tossed Lucifer my panties, he snatched them out of the air and folded them neatly, placing them gently into his breast pocket as a pocket square. 

I lifted my head to question him but he stopped me cold by flipping the vibrator up to the highest setting, sending me spinning. He tossed the remote to Mammon, taking off his apron and heading towards the door. “See to this mess and call Barbatos to finish dinner. I have a meeting to attend.” and then he was gone. 

Asmo looked to Mammon quizzically, they were both thinking the same thing. A meeting? At 9:30pm? Bullshit. 


	2. Bedtime Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of making dinner & in the next & final chapter we learn wtf Lucifer wanted with those panties.

I awoke slowly, realizing I was snuggled between the sleeping forms of Mammon and Asmo. I smiled to myself, rolling over to wrap an arm around Mammon’s waist and press my face into his back. His frame was so large compared to mine, his scent a mix of his fancy cologne and bourbon. I pressed my body into his as hard as I could, so thankful I got to wake up in the middle of a demon sandwich. 

“Mmmmph ~” Asmo’s muffled groan was right by my ear as he turned to match my posture and I became the little spoon in the middle. His breath was hot on my neck and I could feel him gently pressing his stiff erection into my ass, making me notice they put me to bed without any panties on. That made sense considering Lucifer had stolen the pair I had on but they couldn’t have run to my room for a pair? Regardless it was all seemingly going to plan as Asmo wrapped his hand around the front of me and began working my clit. 

I moaned almost immediately, still wet from the charmed vibrator earlier I was feeling extra sensitive. Mammon stirred, rolling over to meet my eyes, already wearing a lustful expression himself. He and Asmo had definitely been planning this as he immediately slipped his hands under my clothes and started playing with my nipples. I noticed him making eye contact with Asmo right before Asmo slipped the entirety of his cock in my ass, immediately pumping in and out at a rigorous pace. 

Fully prepared for my screams, Mammon slammed his mouth on mine, his tongue hot and slick in my own. My ass was already so ready for this, each thrust pushing me closer and closer to orgasm, my body aching for another release. “Are you ready for me?” Mammon’s question was a breathy whisper to which I excitedly nodded my head yes. Before I was even done with the gesture Mammon’s cock was inside me too, both brothers thrusting at different paces. 

I wrapped my arms around Mammon’s neck, bracing myself against his body as they both thrust away, seeing stars. “I’m… I’m gunna cum.” my voice was aching, my body clenching, reaching for the final release. As the words fell from my lips I heard both men gasp and falter in pace, not expecting me to vocalize. 

“Fuck you’re such a good girl.” Asmo grunted as he and his brother both picked up pace again, clearly reaching for their own orgasms. With each thrust I screamed a little louder, being pushed farther and farther into pleasure just when I thought I had reached the top already. 

Then they both came simultaneously, filling me to the brim and pushing me to my own orgasm. The pleasure that cascaded over my head was surreal, leaving me dizzy. It felt as tho it took ages for them to finish, neither budging afterwords, us all a tangled mess on the bed covered in cum and sweat. In that moment, full of two of my favorite lovers, I was content. As I was drifting off to sleep again I had to wonder tho, what the fuck had Lucifer done with my underwear? 


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo needs to punish Lucifer and gets some help. Implied NON-CON TW for this chapter. The infamous panties make an appearance.

“Do you know how hard Barbatos has to work to keep me happy?” Diavolo’s voice was booming, he was clearly angry with his boyfriend. Lucifer only grunted in response, words failing him as Dia pulled the choke collar around his neck tighter, hauling Luci’s face up to his own. “And then you have to go make more work for him? Which in turn makes more work for me.” he was sneering down at Lucifer, livid from yet another night of cleaning up after the brothers’ sexcapades with MC. In the grand scheme of things of course the demon prince didn’t mind their closeness to the human, that meant his mission was succeeding. However, he drew the line at irresponsibility and recklessness and stealing away his butler for an evening that had been jam packed full of meetings was going too far. 

“It’s almost as if you wanted to be punished.” Dia let the words fall flat, enjoying the blushing look of discomfort on Luci’s face. “Oh ho ho ~ Am I right? Tell me the truth, Lucifer.” he was grinning now, unable to conceal his enjoyment of the prideful demons' embarrassment. In front of him Lucifer was on all fours, naked except for the choke collar Dia was pulling tighter around his neck. His porcelain skin glinted in the moonlight, perfect, bare, and ready to be all his. Seeing the firstborn this way always drove him mad, his cock twitching at the thought of being inside him. 

Lucifer was always so transparent with what he wanted, Dia thought, eyes falling to the pair of panties that Luci had been absurdly using as a pocket square. Of course he had brought something like that with him, fully expecting to be in his current situation. “I don’t think the usual punishment is going to be enough tho, so I have a special surprise for you.” he was almost giddy with excitement watching Lucifer’s eyes turn wide with dismay. “You can come on in now ~ He’s ready.” he motioned to the corner of the room, letting Luci have some slack on his leash so he could peek behind him to see his present. 

“Barbatos…” the name fell from Lucifer’s lips with a hint of fear in them. The butler strode in with a sinister smile on, already shirtless and full of malice. “Diavolo -” he began to object but Dia yanked on his collar, cutting him off and jerking his head back around. 

“You will do as you are told, Lucifer. Do you understand?” Barb’s voice was laced with venom, clearly pissed as he hissed at the eldest born, his hand landing on Lucifer’s ass with a loud smack as he sauntered up to them. 

The slap was unexpected and he lost his balance, his face landing on the ground with his ass in the air, red hand print blooming into view beautifully. Barbatos took the chance to place a bare foot on top of Luci’s head, pressing his face into the floor gently, slowly applying more pressure. “I believe I asked you a question.” 

Unable to steal a look up at even Diavolo, Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and choked out, “Yes… sir.” Diavolo had never gone this far before and there was a bit of dread building in the pit of his stomach. He’d only seen the wrath of Barbatos once before and it was something he was still trying to forget. 

Barb grunted, removing his foot from Luci’s face and kicking him in the side, knocking him over onto the ground. Lucifer toppled over ungracefully, landing on his back and glaring back up at the butler, his cock clearly stiffening from the abuse. “I would say ‘good boy’ but there’s nothing good about you. Look at you, enjoying this.” he shook his head, disappointed. “I expected you to hold onto your pride better than this but Diavolo’s already broken you into a loyal pet.” Barbatos’ face was twisted into a condescending grimace, he had been waiting a long time for this. 

Lucifer hadn’t noticed until then but Barbatos was the one with the leash now, Diavolo lounging on his bed comfortably behind Barb, stroking himself as he watched the scene before him. “Don’t you fucking look to him for help.” he spat out, moving to stand over Lucifer, yanking his leash up and jerking Luci’s face into his crotch. “Learn to enjoy it down there, with the road you’re on you’ll be seeing a lot of it.” 

Lucifer grimaced, the salty, sour scent of Barbatos overpowering his senses; he clearly hadn’t showered or cleaned himself before heading over to join Diavolo in this. His cock was rock hard now envisioning his boyfriend behind him, watching them while pleasuring himself. If it was for Diavolo he supposed he could endure this, he decided, grunting against the pressure Barbatos was applying to the choke collar. He could feel his face reddening from both lack of air and shame as he was forced to make eye contact. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Get to work.” he motioned towards his own erection that was making a rather pronounced bulge in his pants. His eyes were cold, greedy, and filled with expectation as Lucifer did as he was prompted, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. He hesitated, cringing at its size and girth, not knowing really where to begin and not wanting to. It smelled so much stronger without the thin layer of clothes between them, Lucifer’s face contorted into a scowl as he took it all in. 

Sensing his hesitation Barbatos let out a loud sigh, clapping Lucifer on the side of the head. “Didn’t I say to do as you were told?” he was pulling the collar dangerously tight, Luci’s ear ringing from the blow. “Are we doing this the hard way then?” a wicked grin split the butler’s face as he pulled a ring gag out from his back pocket, tossing it behind him to Diavolo. “Come muzzle your dog, please.” it came out as less of a request and more of an order, Lucifer had no idea that the demon prince and his butler held this kind of dynamic. 

But Diavolo obliged, catching the toy and hopping up off the bed. He seemed so unaffected by everything in front of him, wearing his usual smile and humming as he made his way over. “Lucifer ~” he chimed, slapping Luci in the cheek. “Open wide!” His brazenness had Lucifer blushing all over again, his body automatically obeying his partner’s words and allowing him to secure the gag, his mouth now stuck wide open. 

Barbatos was shaking his head again, a cruel chuckle slipping out. “Such an obedient slut.” Lucifer turned his eyes back to Barbatos to send him a glare but he didn’t have the time to before Barb stepped forward, thrusting his cock straight down Lucifer’s throat, pulling the collar tight. He felt Lucifer’s hands fly up to his waist in objection as he gagged on the stiff erection, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Hey, Dia, would you mind?” he kept the leash taught and Lucifer gagging as Diavolo came back around and tapped on Lucifer’s hands. 

Luci habitually complied, surrendering his hands and immediately regretting it as he felt cold metal slap around his wrists. He struggled briefly but to no avail, he was cuffed and gagged, not a shred of pride left in him as Barb began pumping in and out of his mouth. He wasn’t bothering to be gentle, slamming into Lucifer’s face with all his strength, the metal of the gag bruising his lips from the impact, blood and spit trickling down his chin. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to open his throat but every thrust had him choking, the entirety of his chest covered in his own spit and precum. A hard slap landed on his face and he heard Barbatos growl, “Look me in the eyes, Lucifer.” Not having much of a choice he opened his eyes, glaring daggers up into Barbatos as he bitterly looked down on him. Barbatos had the leash wrapped around his forearm now, hands gripping the sides of Lucifer’s face as he used him like an onahole. 

For what felt like an eternity this continued, the feeling of Barb’s cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and throat permanently etched into his memory. He was suddenly crying out, pain shooting up his abdomen as he felt what must have been Barbatos’ foot stepping on his balls full force. He looked up at a maliciously grinning face, the collar being pulled tighter, threatening to cut off his air entirely. “Now no more extra work for me, alright?” Abruptly he let go of Lucifer and the leash entirely, letting him fall to the ground harshly as he came all over the demon, making sure to spatter his face and chest with the sticky mess. 

Just like that he was done, not bothering to speak again he left Lucifer on the ground, a wet mess, dick twitching, and bound, as he zipped his pants and exited the room. Lucifer hadn’t the pride to meet his boyfriends eyes as he came over to him and scooped him up off the ground, gently depositing him on his bed. “Now it’s my turn ~” Diavolo cooed, flipping him onto his stomach, admiring the blemish Barbatos had left on his ass. 

“Now I believe you brought these for a reason,” Lucifer felt Dia climb onto the bed on top of him, his hand reaching around to Lucifer’s still gagged mouth. “Consider this your reward for listening.” he spoke as he shoved panties into Lucifer’s mouth, his fingers lingering with them as he shoved his way inside his ass. Lucifer’s screams of pleasure were muffled by the underwear and fingers, the friction of his cock rubbing the bed threatening to make him cum already. Diavolo always knew just how to pleasure his body, even when he was cruel he was kind. Lucifer knew this and was thankful as he wrapped it up quickly, reaching a hand around to stroke Lucifer’s cock, bringing them both to orgasm simultaneously, the taste and scent of MC making him cum harder than usual. 

Diavolo collapsed on the bed beside him, stroking his cheek lovingly as he unhooked his cuffs with his other hand and removed the gag. He took a moment to admire the sight of Lucifer, panting, red, and a mess, panties still partially in his mouth and refusing to make eye contact. “You’re so beautiful.” he sighed, cradling Lucifer’s head in his arms. “And I love you.” 


End file.
